Yukino Aguria
Appearance Yukino is a skinny woman, with silver hair that frames her face. She also has caramel colord eyes. Yukino Aguria GMG.png Yukino Aguria Color.png Yukino aguria by pkachu kun-d4ysah1.png Yukino aguria by belucen-d55kvrh.jpg|Yukino summoning Pisces Yukino 1.png 590832-yukino.png A blue rose ornament is always placed on the left side of her head. Most of her wardrobe consists of blue clothing. Her normal outfit consists of a cloak with a feather lined neck, which was clasped together by a blue star shaped clip, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared out near the bottom, and is divided into flowing sections with blue ribbon. She wears long thigh-high white boots, with a blue lining at the top and around her ankles. Though she can be seen wearing a more casual outfit, which consists of a white tanktop with black straps and a plain black miniskirt. Personality Yukino is very self-confident. She's very faithful in her mage abilities, to the point of betting her life. While she acts overconfident, she's actually very sensitive. If you insult her, she'll brush you off, laughing and acting as if it meant nothing, though she does take it to heart. She also has a large amount of respect for anyone that she fights with, usually adding the honorific "-sama" to their name. Powers Yukino is a Celestial Spirit Mage. She only has 5 spirits as of right now, which are: Pisces fairy tail official card key by icecream80810-d5c0ef7.png|Pisces Libra fairy tail officail card by icecream80810-d4yofdg.png|Libra 13th Key.png|Key to summon Ophiuchus 48331ee773fb648cfba5343c9ea8a3e9-d5ccaxp.jpg|Ophiuchus Konachan.com---25244-berserk-fire-guts.jpg|Fornax Konachan.com - 148740 sample.jpg|Hydrus ''Pisces: ''Pisces is summoned with the words, "Open Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!". Pisces is good for attacks that involve charging, and can overwhelm many opponents. ''Libra: ''Libra is summoned with the words "Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!". Libra can use the attack "Gravity Change", which, true to it's name, allows her to alter the gravity around her. ''Ophiuchus: ''Ophiuchus is summoned with the words, "Open Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!". Opiuchus is a large snake made of machinery, who charges opponents. ''Fornax: ''A large beast made of fire, as this is a very powerful spirit, Yukino can only use it once a week, and after using it she's pretty much powerless. It's appearance is hard to judge, considering how many flames cover it's face. It looks as if the beast is made of metal, with sharp teeth and fire blazing everywhere it can. He's summoned with the words "Open, gate to the burning beast! Fornax!" ''Hydrus: ''A water spirit that takes the form of a young blue haired girl in a blue dress, with jewel like shapes that float behind her, created a winglike look. She controls large amounts of water, though she disappears after 20 minutes of usage. She's summoned with the words, "Open, gate to the crystal winged girl! Hydrus!" Along with these spirits, she has the ability to summon multiple spirits at once. ((Probably more later, because I'm a bit tired >.<))